Not a Normal Boyfriend
by Miharu Tsubaki
Summary: Syaoran saved Sakura from a car accident, which cost him both of his legs. He couldn't walk anymore and had to sit on a wheelchair for the rest of his life. Can she accept the condition? Or will she leave him instead? One-shot


Not A Normal Boyfriend

Author: Miharu Tsubaki

Disclaimer: I don't own any character, except this story and my own characters.

Summary: Syaoran saved Sakura from a car accident, which cost him both of his legs. He couldn't walk anymore and had to sit on a wheelchair for the rest of his life. Can she accept the condition? Or will she leave him instead?

Notes: I hope I don't picture Syaoran too weak here, but well... I hope you enjoy it!

Not A Normal Boyfriend

* * *

Sakura and Syaoran were walking on the street hand-in-hand. Syaoran had just won a football tournament with his team a few days ago, and as a present, Sakura agreed to have a walk out with him. It's not that she didn't like walking out with him, it's just she felt something wrong that day and refused to go out at all, but since she had promised her boyfriend, she tried to shake that thoughts off.

Actually, that week was Syaoran's last week being together with her in Tomoeda. He was offered to be a professional football player in England and would leave in a week. Due to that reason, Sakura couldn't just agree to go out within that week, or not at all. It had been his biggest dream to be a professional football player.

But destiny had been written down. They shouldn't have gone out that week, no, they shouldn't. Sakura forgot her purse and told him that she would go back to her house for a moment and asked him to just stay where he was.

The good news, they hadn't walked too far.

The bad news, a truck was going so fast when Sakura was crossing the road.

"Sakura!"

oOoOoOo

It had been a few days since that day. Only a few days, it hadn't been a week. Sakura was in a bus to a hospital. She didn't want to walk on the street anymore. She would run away when she realized that she had to cross the streets.

No, she wasn't hurt nor injured that day.

She was physically fine, except for some minor scratches.

But yes, she was hurt mentally.

She suffered trauma from that day. No, it's not that because she was almost hit nor because of those minor injuries.

She went into a room, a hospital room to be exact, and walked in. She made herself sure that she wouldn't drop some tears. She put a perfect fake smile before the person on the bed could see her.

"How are you today, Syaoran?" She asked as she sat on the chair beside the bed.

The man who was half-sitting and half-laying on the bed stared blankly on his blanket-covered-legs, "I'm fine..."

She knew it was a lie. His tone was plain, not cheerful, not sad, just plain. It was since the very last thing he wanted to hear was told to him.

He couldn't walk anymore.

He had to spend his life on a wheelchair.

His dream, which was only a few days away, was now impossible to reach.

She felt guilty, very guilty. She felt like she had ruined his dream, his life, him. He didn't blame her though. He didn't yell or shout at her, telling her that it was her fault that he couldn't walk anymore. His face didn't show hatred or anything else at her. His emotion was plain, not sad or depressed, not shock or hate. It was plain but not like his tone. Instead, the plain emotion he put on his face seems like he was lost in his own thoughts. Probably no one could recognize it, but she, knowing him more than anyone else, does know.

"I'm sorry," every time she came, she would always apologize.

She didn't know what she apologize for, probably because it was too many things that she felt guilty at, she just say those two words.

"It's not your fault," and those words were always his answer to her.

They would be that way, silent. He would show no expression and she would look very sad, apologetic to be precise. There were no words between them. At least, something different happened this time.

"Sakura..."

Her eyes showed surprised but also hope as she took her head up and stared at him. Unbelievably, he also looked at her, which hadn't happened since he was in the hospital.

"What is it? Does something hurt?" she was worried, but there was hint of happiness and hope, hoping that he would turn back to the usual him.

There was an awkward silence before he finally spitted out those words which torn her heart.

"We should break up..."

oOoOoOo

Before, it was him who stared blankly at his legs. But now, it was her turn to keep staring blankly. She didn't know what had happened. She tried to believe that something was wrong with her ears that she misheard him. She tried to believe that it was only dream. She tried to believe that he was only joking.

But none of them was true...

He asked for breaking up. He was so sure and firm when saying it. She felt like her world shattered when she heard it. She preferred to be deaf than hearing him saying it. But still, it was reality. She didn't say anything. She _couldn't _say anything. She tried to keep her sobbing to herself, but she was sure that he heard it. She ran away.

She understood why he asked for break up. He was mad at her. She was very sure that he was made at her for losing his legs. If she hadn't asked for walking out, if she had chosen to spend the time at home, if she had chosen to believe in her bad feeling, he wouldn't have lied on the bed. She fully understood that he hated her. She had ever heard that nothing's stronger than love except that the love itself turned into hatred.

She accepted it. She wouldn't hate him or mad at him for hating her. She would probably hate herself.

"_It's all my fault..."_

oOoOoOo

"Why did you ask for break up?" Tomoyo and Eriol asked with a bit tone of madness.

Syaoran still stared blankly at his legs, not replying.

"Are you mad at her because you can't walk now? Are you mad at her because you can't be a professional football player forever?" Eriol couldn't hold his anger anymore.

Eriol took Syaoran's collar and brought him up a bit, "If you mad at her, then why the hell did you save her?"

"I'm not mad at her, Eriol!" Syaoran, finally and for the first time since the accident, yelled.

Tomoyo took Eriol and tried to calm him.

"I love her! If people see her with me, who can't even stand or walk, they will talk bad about her! She will be embarrassed. I don't deserve her..." he gritted his teeth.

"Why don't you tell her? I mean, she thinks that you hate her... She took all the burden and guilty," Tomoyo asked calmly.

He shook his head and said, "It's better that way... If she hates me then it's better that way..."

Eriol couldn't stand with the words came out from Syaoran and said, "She doesn't hate you at all!"

Syaoran's eyes widened in surprise, "It can't be... I broke her up, she thinks I hate her and then she will hate me."

"If you were healthy, I would beat you," Eriol walked out and slammed the door.

Tomoyo shook her head and said, "Syaoran, I can't understand the way you think but... One thing that you should know, Sakura doesn't hate you at all. She's hurting inside, thinking that she ruins your life."

With that, Tomoyo walked out and followed Eriol, leaving Syaoran alone in confusion. He punched his bed and cursed.

"_I'm so sorry, Sakura..."_

oOoOoOo

"Tomoyo-chan, I don't want to," Sakura tried to get out from Tomoyo's grip on her wrist.

Tomoyo ignored her and dragged her to Syaoran's room in the hospital, "Tomoyo-chan!"

Sakura took her hand by force and shouted in annoyance, "He doesn't want to see me! He hates me!"

"No, he doesn't, Sakura-chan. He loves you so much, no, too much! He doesn't want you to feel embarrassed because you're going out with him," Tomoyo tried to explain.

Sakura gave a dry laugh, "It's non-sense, Tomoyo-chan. He asked for break-up to me."

Tomoyo took out a recording and played it, "You better listen to this."

(A/N: These are the recordings, the name in the bracket mentions to the speaker)

"_Are you mad at her because you can't walk now? Are you mad at her because you can't be a professional football player forever?" (Eriol)_

"_If you mad at her, then why the hell did you save her?" (Eriol)_

"_I'm not mad at her, Eriol!" (Syaoran)_

"_I love her! If people see her with me, who can't even stand or walk, they will talk bad about her! She will be embarrassed. I don't deserve her..." (Syaoran)_

"_Why don't you tell her? I mean, she thinks that you hate her... She took all the burden and guilty," (Tomoyo)_

"_It's better that way... If she hates me then it's better that way..." (Syaoran)_

"_She doesn't hate you at all!" (Eriol)_

"_It can't be... I broke her up, she thinks I hate her and then she will hate me." (Syaoran)_

"_If you were healthy, I would beat you," (Eriol)_

"_Syaoran, I can't understand the way you think but... One thing that you should know, Sakura doesn't hate you at all. She's hurting inside, thinking that she ruins your life." (Tomoyo)_

(A/N: This is the end of the recordings)

Sakura's eyes watered and covered her mouth with both of her hands, "N-No... It's impossible..."

Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's hands and said, "You think that he hates you, while he thinks that you hate him... It's just a misunderstanding..."

"B-But... I don't know what to say to him..."

Tomoyo smiled, "Tell him your feeling... Just be honest, okay?"

Sakura nodded, although she felt a bit unsure, she took a deep breath, "Everything's going to be okay..."

Tomoyo smiled and patted her best friend's cheeks, "There, you said it..."

* * *

-Inside the hospital room-

Syaoran was trying to sit on the wheelchair by his own. Sakura, who secretly and quietly walked in, stopped and gasped when he fell down. She unconsciously ran towards him and helped him up.

"Are you okay, Syaoran?" His eyes widened in surprise when he saw her.

"W-What are you doing here?" He sounded surprise, but there's hint of happiness in his tone.

Sakura bit her lower lip, not knowing what to answer. She took a deep breath and whimpered, "I... I love you..."

It wasn't her first time telling him those three words, but at that time, blush crept her cheeks. It felt like it was the very first time when she told him that. A small smile almost formed at his lips, but he shook it off. He looked at the floor, bangs covering his eyes.

"What if I don't?" his voice was shaky, but he tried to sound firm.

Her heart was shattering when she heard it, but she promised herself she wouldn't run away this time. She would face it because she knew Syaoran loves her. She was sure.

"Are you embarrassed, Syao?" She asked, her face showing sadness and regrets.

He faced her in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Are you embarrassed for being unable to walk? Are you embarrassed until you can't say the truth to me and hate me?" tears started to roll down her cheeks.

He was absolutely confused. On one hand, he wanted to kiss her and wipe her tears, but on the other hand, he still didn't want her to feel embarrassed for having a boyfriend like him.

"Aren't you embarrassed if you go out with me? I can't walk and I have to sit on the wheelchair. I can't protect you. I'll only be a burden for you," he admitted.

He didn't sound angry. Instead, he sounded sad, embarrassed. He laughed dryly, but then was stopped by a slap on his left cheek. He was shocked, not expecting this to happen at all. It had been years since they've gone out together and she had never slapped or punched him at all.

When he looked at her to ask why, she was crying, "Didn't I say 'I love you'? Didn't it answer all your questions?"

She pulled him into an embrace and cried on his shoulder, "I don't care what other people say. I don't care if you can't protect me anymore. What matters for me is that you're there with me..."

Sakura pulled back and wiped her own tears, "Back then, when I saw you being hit by the truck... You lost a lot of blood... I was scared, so scared, if I lost you..."

"Sakura..."

"I have been thinking up to now... Probably it would have been better if you didn't save me back then... Probably it would have been better if I-"

He shushed her by putting his forefinger on her lips, "Don't ever say that..."

Now, it was his turn to bring her to an embrace, "I can't imagine if I lose you... You are my life, Sakura..."

Smile formed on her lips and whispered, "I'm sorry..."

"You are not forgiven," he replied.

He felt her tensed and chuckled. He took her to face him, horrified emeralds met soft ambers, "I have never blamed you for this. Therefore, you aren't forgiven."

She sighed in relief and leant her head on his chest, "Syaoran, when you asked for break up, I haven't answered anything at it."

Guilt washed him as he said, "Ah, for that, Sakura... I wish I could take it back..."

"I don't want for break up! You can't break me up one sided like that," she yelled with a smile.

He smiled and kissed her forehead, "I'm glad you said that."

She giggled and helped him to sit on the wheelchair, "Syaoran... Do you hate me?"

"Should I answer that?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I still feel uncomfortable if you don't say it..." she played with her finger.

He chuckled and took her face until she was only inches apart from him, "I love you."

With that, he kissed her.

* * *

I was thinking of making the scenes where Syaoran and Sakura walked out together but I think it would be better this way.

Well, just for your information, here's a bit of the epilogue. Syaoran and Sakura went out like usual, but people around them, most of them, thought that they were only friends. Sakura declared that Syaoran was her boyfriend and she loves him to bits.

The ending might vary if you want to make it by yourself, but well, this is what I can give you.

I'm having my exam next week, therefore, I don't think I can upload some stories. I just finished this since I have a clear idea for this story.

Anyway, thank you for reading!

If you don't mind, please leave a review so I could see if there are some mistakes or the flow isn't that good. It only takes you a very few minutes.

Thank you very much!


End file.
